<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Frosting Incident by Green_Pleated_Skirt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133260">The Frosting Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Pleated_Skirt/pseuds/Green_Pleated_Skirt'>Green_Pleated_Skirt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, first fic, i cant write lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:47:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Pleated_Skirt/pseuds/Green_Pleated_Skirt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki and Yamato have a mishap when they try cooking together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goto Misaki/Tsubaki Yamato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Frosting Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi so this is my first ever fic (kinda). Writing is really hard for me but I really want to be able to bring these scenarios in y head to life so here you go</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Putting on his apron and turning on the stove Misaki hears the opening and closing of the front door, seeing Yamato walk in. He walks in a little, moving his gaze around and then turns to Misaki. <br/>“Where is everybody?”<br/>“They’re out right now, said something about getting new stickers for Sakutaro.”<br/>They look at each other for a little bit, not exchanging any more words.Feeling a bit too awkward Misaki turns back to the counter to continue his dinner preparations. Tonight he was going to make some fried rice from leftovers. A fan favorite at the Fuurai sharehouse, although he personally wanted to make sara udon again, everyone else seemed to be sick of it. As he puts the rice into the rice cooker he turns to see Yamato right behind him, maybe a little too close. Shocked by the sudden closeness Misaki almost dropped a bowl. <br/>“Oi, what the hell! You scared the shit outta me!”<br/>“Sorry, uh…”<br/>Yamato looks to the side playing with hands a little. Then after another moment of silence he resumed. “ I was wondering if you wanted any help cooking.”<br/>Misaki looks at him studying his face. He was avoiding eye contact and blinking a lot. Misaki turns away, maintaining his gaze for a little while then replies.<br/>“Sure, could you go grab the leftover rice for me.”<br/>“Okay.”<br/>	The process of preparing and cooking dinner with Yamato was going smoothly. It was mostly just Misaki doing everything while Yamato stood behind him grabbing something Misaki needed when asked. Misaki could feel the gaze of Yamato resting on him the whole time, making him feel a bit self conscious. By now they were pretty much done, all Misaki had left to do was make everyone’s plates. However, they weren’t home yet. Misaki didn’t really want to eat alone with Yamato, it would just be awkward. Slightly annoyed the drummer put some tin foil over the top of the pot with the curry in it and put it into the corner of the counter. Then he just stood there, hands on his hips contemplated what to do while he waited for the others to come back. He moved his hand to his chin scanning his eyes around the kitchen cabinets, when he spotted it. “Yamato wanna help me make some cookies?” Yamato whips his head around, having been spacing out. “Oh, sure.” A small smile appears on Misaki’s face. “Alright!” he starts, “We only have sugar cookie mix and personally I think those are pretty bland on their own so I wanna make some frosting to go with it.” Yamato nods. “I wish we just had store bought but I can look up a recipe and I think we’ll be fine.” He then reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his cell phone, quickly opening the browser app and typing in ‘frosting recipe’.  </p>
<p>	Holding the whisk in his left hand, Yamato is mixing the frosting-like mixture. For whatever reason even after following the recipe exactly the frosting just doesn’t look right. As he continues to mix with a blank expression on his face the other man is angrily looking around the kitchens and re-reading the recipe. “I just don’t understand what we could’ve done wrong, we did exactly what the website said!” Furrowing his brows and gritting his teeth an idea pops into his head. He rushes over next to Yamato and shouts “Mix it faster Yamato!” startled he starts mixing faster, a bit too fast. Suddenly half of the frosting is gone from the bowl. Yamato looks at the bowl for a few seconds, dumbfounded.<br/> Then as he slowly lifts his head, he has to hold in his laughter. The face of the person in front of him is covered in frosting, falling around his mouth and chin looking almost like a goatee. Immediately Yamato’s hand flies to cover his mouth, stifling the building laughter. “Hey knock it off it’s not funny!” Misaki screams at him, his face turning red. “You look like that guy on the fried chicken buckets.” he responds through laughter. As his face grows even redder and his eyebrows start to twitch, Misaki grabs a handful of frosting from the bowl and whips it at Yamato. “HA!” he shouts as he points at the newly frosted idiot. “ Now you look like some grody old wizard!” It takes Yamato a few seconds to understand that just got in the face, on purpose. Then it started. </p>
<p>	The two men started whipping frosting at each other, dodging and making trick shots. They were both very serious about their frosting battle, however they were both smiling and laughing like children. “HYA!” Misaki shouts as he whips a  handful of frosting while hiding behind the table and standing on one foot. He has a ridiculous look on his face, mouth wide open and eyes full of determination. Yamato just as determined, just barely dodged the glob, quickly grabbing a plate from the counter next to him. He lifts it up with near lighting speed, covering his face from the attack. Then as an expression of victory grows on his face, one of fear appears in the face of his opponent. Yamato grabs the frosting from atop the plate-shield and makes a movement so quick you'd miss it if you blinked. He dashes over right next to Misaki and with the plate covering the left half of his face, he whips the frosting right into the center of his target's face.<br/> Just as the frosting is about to hit Misaki’s face, something incredible happens. He bends backwards, almost into a complete backbend. The frosting goes flying past him, hitting the wall. Quickly, all in one swift movement, Misaki gets back up, grabs a huge pile of frosting off the table, and trips Yamato. Yamato falls completely over landing on his back, opening his eyes to see Misaki right above his with a triumphant look on his face. Holding the frosting in his right hand swinging around a little. Yamato has accepted his fate, closing his eyes and staying still. Misaki then raises the frosting above his head, ready to end the ear right here and now. When he hears the opening of a door. </p>
<p>Simultaneously both men turn their heads to face the front door, to see their three remaining bandmates. Both of their hearts drop. Kohei takes a step in, no clear expression on his face, but a very strong and dark aura is forming. Next Aoi walks in with an absolutely horrified look on his face, as if he just saw a dead body. Tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Lastly Fuuta walks in, looking around then looking sad. “Aww, you guys had a food fight without me.” He looks over to them with an expression akin to a puppy who couldn’t have any more treats. The footsteps of their oldest bandmate slowly approach them, fear growing exponentially.<br/> Misaki then moves forward, face somehow completely red and extremely pale at the same time. “Ko-nii I can expla-'' he's cut off when Kohei places his hand onto his shoulder. There may have been a cracking sound. “As long as you clean up this mess there won’t be a problem.” he says with a smile on his face. “Ah..of course.” Misaki says completely embarrassed. “I cannot believe you two, how can we not leave you home alone for a few hours without you completely destroying the place!” Aoi shouts through tears. Being basically the only one who cleans up around the share house there’s no surprise he's as upset as he is. On the other hand is kinda just sulking in the corner eating frosting off the wall. Aoi stomps off into his room. “Come on Fuuta, we’re gonna go pick up some takeout.” Kohei suddenly states.” Surprised, Misaki responds, “You guys don’t need to get takeout, I already made di..” Misaki trails off as he turns around to see Yamato scooping a spoon full of curry, and frosting. “...Nevermind.” As the other two leave, and Aoi stays in his room. Misaki and Yamato turn to face each other. They stare in silence until neither of them can hold back their laughter. Both of them absolutely dying, tears start to roll down Misaki’s face. “YOU TWO SHUT UP I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!” They hear from Aoi’s room. They stop laughing for a second then start again almost immediately after trying to stay at least a little quiet. When they can finally stop themselves, Misaki exhales and rolls up his sleeves with a smile on his face. “Alright, let’s clean.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>